Scream
by AnimeRoooo32753
Summary: Tori see's Jade at a club and All she wants to do is make her scream her name. ONE SHOT! no flames - -


**Hey Guys This is a just a smutty one shot. Well it's also a Song Fic…You see I was listening to a song on the radio and it said something like "****Devil eyes tellin' me "Come and get it". And my 1****st**** thought was Jade. Like Tori is at a club and She sees Jade…Well I don't wanna ruin it. So here you go. **

_I see you over there, so hypnotic_

_Thinking 'bout what I do to that body_

_I get you like ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Got no drink in my hand_

_But I'm wasted_

_Getting drunk of the thought of you naked_

_I get you like ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

Tori Vega is a regular at Slippy Sluts Club. And so is the pale goddess Jade West. Tori sat down at the bar and looks over to the girl dancing on the other side of the room. She started thinking about slipping off that tight little black dress and sucking on her pale flesh. Then going down on her to tease, lick, and finger her till she moans her name.

"Excuse me Ms." The bartender asked.

"Huh?" Tori replied getting out of her trance.

"I was going to ask is you wanted anything to drink…But you kinda already look wasted." He said stepping back.

_And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_Now relax, and get on your back._

Tori took a deep breath and got off the stool. She walked over sudcutivliy swaying her hips back in forth to get her attention. She went up to the raven haired girl and whispered in her ear.

"Come with me." And with that she grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the bar.

"So were we going?" Jade asked calmly.

"My place." Tori said. And that's all she said till they got to her Condo type thing. They walked in the door and Tori led her into her bedroom. And sat down and patted on the mattress refenceing her to come over and sit.

"Jade, Have you ever thought about a girl in a sexual way." Tori asked tangling her hands in the Goth's hair.

"Why should I tell you?" She snapped.

"Cause' apparently you at least trust me enough to let ma bring you to my place. Tori smirked. Jade cursed at herself.

"So what if I have? What are you gonna do about it?" Jade asked in a sexy tone.

"Oh, Just relax and get on your back. I'll show you what I'm gonna do about it.

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like ah-ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna turn right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like ah-ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream_

_Yeah, come on_

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off_

_You're electric_

_Devil eyes telling me come and get it_

_I have you like ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Girl tonight you're the prey_

_I'm the hunter_

_Take you here, take you there_

_Take you wonder_

_Imagine me whispering in your ear_

_Then I wanna, take off your clothes and put something on ya_

Tori stood up as Jade laid down on the red silky blanket. She stripped to her underwear and bra and crawled up the end of the bed like they do in those sex movies. She 1st straddled Jade resting her lower areas on her's and locking lips. Soon enough she have gotten Jades dress off. Tori parted with the kiss while placing kisses down her collar bone down to her beautiful pale perky breast. She started licking them and then nibing them to make Jade moan. It had sounded so much hotter in real life then in her fantays. She parted with her breast and went down lower. Tori's hands got a hold of the rim of her black lace underware. She slid them off her went down and started to blow on ther mound a little making her Jade moan quietly. She then started to tease it with a tounge making her arch her back with a much more powerful moan.

"STOP TEASING!" Jade screamed panting. Tori did as was told. She slipped in one finger, and she wanted more. She slipped in 2 and she said she has to have more. 3, She was screaming.

"IM ABOUT TO CUM!:

"Jade, I want you to SCREAM my name." Tori seductively whispered. Tori heisted at the forth finger but soon enough. The mission was completed.

"TO-TORI!'" Jade screamed Cumming all over Tori's hands. She just laughed and licked her fingers.

"Mhmm! You taste like a fruit smoothie!" Tori giggled.

"Damn…where did you learn that?" Jade asked still pretty tired.

"Eh I geuss being a lesbian since 7th grade could help." Tori said pridfully.

"Yeah guess so…" Jade sighed.

"You look pretty tired. Here you can sleep here tonight. And just incase I don't wake up when you leave, Here's my number. Call me" Tori smiled and handed her a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Oh, I will." Jade whispered.

**And that is the end! Just a one-shot to keep my creative juice going. Kinda going through writer block :/ it suck ass! But I hoped you liked the mostly senseless sex. Well…Im gonna go drink some apple juice.**

**-Love you all **


End file.
